Adventures of Adam
by INSharp2199
Summary: Three years after the Battle of Endor, the New Republic is in need of a more unique army rather than the regular soldier to fill the remaining need of a larger force, Follow Adam as he fights the Rebels of Naboo to be in a war against the Mardalorian Empire. (I do not own Star Wars as it belongs to Disney, I just made up the the Clone trooper characters and Story)
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

The New Republic was established after the Empire had collapsed from the lost of leadership, when the new order was created, new rules were formed. Policies was form and diplomacy with the Imperial Remant and First Order was established. The NRF Navy has even recommissioned Old Republic and Imperial ships while making new classes for their fleets. Soon while on patrol on old Republic systems, a Valiant-class Destroyer located a city in Kamino that still produce Clone soldiers as defense, the New Republic government decide to purchase over 4,000,000 troops against Master Luke Skywalker's outcry. Soon it was settled with clones that were ordered to remove any type of file that led to creating the Empire. 100,000 was force-sensitive in the process and were ordered to be ranked Marshall General. Adam, a clone of Galen Malek, was assigned command of the legendary 501st Legion, to his surprise most of his comrades continues with the Jango Fett DNA, and how most of his troopers wore a biker recon helmet (From the Clone Wars) with blue stripes, but notice that it is part of a new armor design. He then walked to the Kamino Armory, grabbing a pistol, a carbine, and a knife.

Adam came out of the Armory and came to Luke. "Sir, me and my 501st Shock Unit is under your command". Luke turn and said " I know that, I am glad to command a unit my father led in the Clone Wars" Adam nods and Luke laid down some rules to his officer.

Soon Luke's Holocom beeped, Luke answers "Leia, what seems to be the problem." Leia responded "Luke, let's test our troops in combat. I heard of a coup in Naboo, I want your fleet to respond to this threat." Luke then said: "Alright sister, let me see what we can do. General, prepare the rest of the 501st. It's time" Adam nodded and take out his Holocom. "I need all troops to the transports and ready to leave, we have our first mission to complete and it must be done with enough troops" says Adam

Soon five Destroyers of the 1st Republic fleet landed on the platform to load troops. Adam and his 3 other commanders, Jack, Limb, Sector walk towards the balcony to overlook the gathering. "I'm surprise we have our first mission, do you think it will be our first fight" Jack asked, "We are not being deployed for a fight, just showing force, but if if comes to it, we might as well be ready" Adam proclaims. All of his commanders agrees. "So what do you plan on doing when we arrive". Adam turns to Limb "We just move to the capital and secure it, if the Rebels attack then we will join the Naboo Defense Army in defeating them, but that meant I'll have to ask the Admiral to blockade the planet until mission is completed." Jack then asked "Will that be a bit Imperialist?". "If it means killing millions after securing orbital superiority , then no it don't" Sector looks to his superior "As long as civilians are out the way, it's all good." Adam agrees and soon the alarm was flared to call all commanders to the ships.


	2. Chapter 2: The Sites

**Chapter 2: The Sites**

As Luke's 1st Star Destroyer Fleet appeared in atmosphere, Adam and his forces prepare themselves for the landing.¨Man, I don't get these people. Who would rebel against the lovely queen?" A soldier asked. "I don't know and I don't care, I am concern about some of the people's reactions about the new clone army" Adam said. Soon, Adam and his legion boarded the Transports and dropped out the cruiser to the planet surface. While flying there, Adam brief his unit "We are the first Clone force to be used for combat, we need to make sure the capital is safe". A clone private asked " What can we do, what if the people riot because we are here?" Adam responded "Then stun them, not kill. Can't have the General get a bad reputation because his troopers are trigger happy".All have nodded. Adam's Holocom soon blinked "General, we are near the landing zone". Luke soon responded "Good, my fleet will keep any supplies from getting into the planet, I just need your platoon to secure the capital and find that base and destroy it. The attempt might even make the queen join the New Republic and we can even test the clones might." Adam then commented "That sounds a bit dark, don't you think?", Luke chuckled "IT will only sound dark if I wanted the army to do something worst, But this is the new clone army, a new start". Soon the comlink goes off then Adam turn to his troopers "Well, that was new".

After they past the atmosphere, the dropships soon open there doors to view the plains and jungles. "Naboo is too nice to have a rebellion" Sector claims, "Yeah, but as usual, many rebel for political and personal gains." Adam says. Limb soon spoke "That means we need to stop it or things will become bad for everyone.", Adam and the other commanders agrees. "Pilot, how far are we from the city?" Adam asked, "About 20 miles" the Pilot says. Soon a NRF Destroyer can be seen hovering above the city. "Seems we have decide to show more than troops to scare the Rebels" Sector says. "Where is Jack anyway?" Adam asked, "Providing air cover in case of-" Limb was interrupted by an explosion that happened not far from the dropships. Soon 2 K-wing Gunships flew by away from the area. "Seems Jack and his wing man did some damage to the rebel's positions!" Sector yells. "We are arriving at the city, guys" says the Pilot.


	3. Chapter 3: An Army's Welcoming

**Chapter 3: An Army's welcoming**

Adam's Forces landed into a airfield near the city of Theed, and when soldiers of the 501st marched out, the people stared in horror to see the Republic soldiers marching into the city. Nabooian Rebels took this as an Imperial attack and ambush the Republic soldiers. Adam notice and open fire while using the force against the attacking cell while his soldiers tries to regroup for a counter-attack, soon Nabooian Defense Forces arrived to reinforce the now advancing Republic troops.

After the fighting, Adam came up to the commander of the NDF to thank him when a soldier blocked him. "What are you? A new type of Stormtrooper?" NDF soldier ask. "No, 1) I am a clone trooper with the connection to the force and 2) What is a Stormtrooper?" said Adam. The NDF soldier notice that the trooper is not joking or lying, so he held out his hand and said "Sorry, I never seen a trooper in that armor since the Civil War, I am Terry and you are?" Adam said "Clone Marshall General CT-490201, or just Adam. Nice to meet you Terry" "You too Adam" Terry responded. In the Command Tent, they went over plans to deal with the rebellion, soon the Queen and one of her maidens arrived to the command center to see the overall progress in the war.

"So, any plans to eliminate the rebellion, because we cannot have anymore attacks on our people like that" the Queen announce "We're trying our best, but our troops still have to get use to the Republic's new military force" said the NDF General. "Adam, I know you should have a plan." She responded "I was thinking attacking here" Adam was pointing into the forest where Gungans lived. "Won't that anger the Gungans because your troops had entered the forest without their permission?' The General asked. "Do you want this civil war to end or escalate?" Asked Adam. That question made the Naboo general think and he responded "You have my permission to enter the forest, but let some of my guards escort your unit and for me to contact them, Last thing we want is a larger rebellion". "I know, but this means we have to hurry, since the rebels notice that the Republic, they can have more people come to there cause as the queen being too powerless to support her people." Adam tells the NDF General. Soon Sector and Limb comes into the Tent, "Sir, we have a issue" Sector says. Adam turn to his commander "What issues are happening now, because once a plan is made, we must deploy that location Commander!" Adam says. "Rebels had attack the city and is pushing fast". Sector's report cause Adam to turn to the Generals and put on his helmet "We'll continue tomorrow, we need get this idiots out the capital." Adam says. Soon several tanks and aircraft heads to the city of Theed to push the rebels out.


	4. Chapter 4: Battle for the Plains

**Chapter 4: Battle for the Plains**

The next day, Adam and 29 other clone troopers marched through the Gungan forest. Adam looks around and notice movement in the trees and ponds."Stay cautious, I feel the Gungans might not get the message, so set your guns to stun" Adam commanded. After his command, his troopers started setting their guns to stun and soon movement became more frequent. Adam and his squad became more anxious to all the movement, soon pointing at the trees. Then a rock was thrown at a trooper, knocking him out. Soon a dart his a troop in the back of the neck, soon a female Mirialan jumped at a trooper, knocking him out also, then attacked another before Adam used the force then grasp on to her and held her on a tree. "Ahh, what type of trooper are you?", Adam responded "Clone Marshall General, under command of Luke Skywalker and trooper of the Republic".

She looked at him for a moment, then was released. Adam asked "Where are the rest of the rebellion and I'll speak on your behalf", she looked at him then answered "Not here, and the rebels wouldn't want me anyway". Adam look to his troopers and ordered them to fan out the area, then looked back at her "I see, so you know where they are, right?". She nodded. He soon got up, but before he said anything a trooper came to him "Sir, we have Rebels pushing towards the guards that was ahead of us". Adam look to the trooper "Where is this happening?". "In the plains, somehow the rebels had heavy tanks, so our Saber tanks can't put a dent on it." The trooper responded. "Call for reinforcement to that area, make sure that they have the Armored Enforcers deployed into the plains" Adam ordered.

Adam looked at the girl "You might be important to us" He soon looks to the Trooper "Trooper keep watch of her for me and contact the General, I have a feeling this fight is going to get dirty" He nodded and collected 5 other troopers to watch her with him. Adam and the remaining 24 troopers pushed out the forest to see a large army of Rebels killing the remaining guards. Rebel Cannons fired onto the Naboo Forces with infantry and tanks pushing in. Soon 3 small Corvettes provide air support on to the troops. But then a Republic Destroyer flew into position and fired upon the 2 ships, destroying them quickly. Soon several LAATs, some carrying Modified AT-TE walkers, arrived over the battlefield and landed. Clone Troopers with red markings appeared and see Adam and his men arriving, "Where is the rest of your forces?" MG Falcon, a Marshall General of the 108th Legion. "Most of them are back at base, but will be arriving soon. But we need to clear out this area before more troops arrive" Adam says. The red marked Marshall nodded and pulled a pad out "I need 2 walkers targeting the enemy barriers to get us through". Soon the comlink was overheard "No need for that, K-Wings coming in" then 5 K-Wing gunships flew in and bombed several targets along the plains. Tanks get destroyed, bunkers are set in flames. In response to the aerial attack, the Naboo Rebels retreated back into the forest. Soon another ship arrives with the rest of the 501st, 212th Corps, and General Luke.


	5. Chapter 5: Horrible Past

**Chapter 5: Horrible Past**

With the Rebels in retreat, the NRF reinforced the clones in the area. Soon Luke Skywalker comes out of one of the transports and goes to Adam and sees a Mirialan girl next to him. "And this girl, what are you" She soon responded "Noda" Luke look to his Commander "How did you find her?" Adam say "She ambushed us to prove herself, but that failed, but I want her to stay along side me as a Lieutenant Commander to find the Rebel Homebase" Luke nods "IF this is successful, she will have mutiny" Noda bows to the Jedi "Thank you Master Jedi" Luke then turn to Adam "I need you to keep watch of her." Adam responded "Yes, sir". The next day Ada, Noda, and his troops march through the Gungan plains. After a moment of silence, Adam spoke up "So, it's in the old pipes that made the Blue Virus, right?" Noda nods "Yes, back in the Clone Wars, before the Republic Raid it, it was very useful base for an attack on the capital. Now the Rebels control the base and use it as a small homebase." Adam looks forward again "So after this, we can go our separate ways" Noda agrees.

By night fall, Adam was in his personal tent, playing with his helmet optics while hopefully getting new orders from General Skywalker when Noda walks in. He sat there confused on what to say as she sits next to him. "Can't sleep?" Adam asked, Noda nods but stay quiet. Adam sighs and lays back on his mat. "You know, even if I'm part of a clone army, I still wonder how I was." he chuckles "You was bred for war" She says quietly. Adam only looked up at her as she talks "I was bred to live on, like other people. But that can never happen, not for me." She continues.

 **[Flashback to the Imperial Invasion of Naboo]**

Noda was 3 years old when the invasion happened, It was a normal day for her and her family. Her and her parents when to the market to buy food for dinner, but it soon turn into a nightmare when IDTs (Imperial Dropship Transports) arrived on the planet surface. Soon troopers of the 501st charge against the Naboo Defenders. Soon blaster fire was heard, cannons from the Star Destroyers ripped through the peaceful sky, and screams can be heard. She soon sees men in white armor march through the market, her father pushes the her mother and herself into a corner, then pulls a blaster out and kills one of the troopers. The rest of his squad turns and fires at him, her mother soon comes out in fear for her child to be harmed, but was killed quickly. The troopers ignored Noda, and pushed to the palace when a explosion was heard and a yelp was sounded. IT was the sound of the queen dying along with her Jedi defenders. Noda sits alone with her two parents laying dead on the ground. She was soon taken in by a rebel soldier and was trained under him.

 **[Present time]**

"Wow, and I thought being trained since birth was bad, but you had it worst" Adam says. Noda looks to him "No, It's just..." Tears form in her eyes "I was upset by the fact that your unit was the one being deployed to suppress this rebellion, I just want to avenge my family for what happened many years ago" She sobs. "I know I was born in a cloning facility in Kamino, but I understand how you feel about your lost." Adam then says "But I'm here to help you if you want it." She turns to him and kissed him, he relent for a moment, then took it in. They both parted for a moment. "Sorry it's just..." he stops her, "It's fine, okay?" She nods and he then turns off the light and enjoyed the night together.


	6. Chapter 6: Battle of the Pipes

**Chapter 6: Battle of the Pipes**

In the morning, the 501st was deployed towards the the system that was the Rebel base. As they march Noda seem off for a moment, "Is anything alright, Noda?" Adam asks. She nods and continues on. Adam stops her, "I think once we finds it, you'll need to sit this out. Can't let you be harm if something is up." Adam orders. She turns to him "Why do I have to sit this out, I can fight." But as she says it, she passes out. Adam catches her and turns to a trooper "Trooper get me a scan on her condition" Adam orders. The trooper turns to her and gave him the monitor. "She's been conceived, look let's not let it stop us. Let's destroy the base and end this once and for all" Adam commands. She wakes up and grabs his arm "Please, come back to me". He nods and heads to the base with his forces.

When they reach the pipes, they was surprise to see it upgraded to hide heavy corvettes inside the hangers, they then looker. Adam takes out his comlink "General, we found the base, but we need many equipment" says Adam. "Troops are on there way, but clear out and destroy any anti-air defenses in the area" Luke commanded. Adam nodded and turn to his troops "Let's make up a plan. Any ideas?" Adam asks. "We can try ambushing them and attack the tunnels" Says a trooper in which Adam nods and prepares for the offensive. Soon the 300 troopers pushed out the jungle and attacked the Anti-Air guns. Blasters can be heard in the distance as Noda and 10 other troopers stayed away. They soon looked up to see several E-Wing, K-wing starfighters and a Victory-1 class destroyer flew above the battlefield.

As dropships land in the warzone, Adam's troops breach the compound, fighting through hallways and corridors. Soon breaching a control center to see a Sith leaving on a transport. He then jumped down to the platform and took out his sword which is made out of metal that can withstand Lightsabers, the Sith Lord turn to him. "I see you figure it out, I guess what I did was too notice able for even a soldier" He says. He then takes out his lightsaber and a green blade was summoned from it. As the two fighters get into fighting stance, the Sith charged at Adam, in which he block the blow and tries to swing it at the Sith's back. But he blocked it and used force push to get Adam off of him, the force threw Adam to some crates . But he was able to get up and charge at him again, this time striking at his blade. The two continue to clash at each other until the Sith struck him it the shoulder, temporary disabling his left arm.

He then looks up to see Noda behind the Sith, hiding. Adam gets up slowly, leaning on his sword them looks to the Sith Lord as he gets ready for the final blow to the Marshall General. But the Sith was shot in the back and he turns around to see Noda with a gun. He pulls her by the force, hold her close, and hold her to him. He turns to Adam, "I want you to know, who I am. The one Sith that defeated a false Jedi, the one that killed someone he loves", I am Darth Rancor!" Adam looks to the Sith with anger to his eyes, but then he figures out at a plan. He quickly force push him towards the wall, breaking the Sith's back and have him fall on the ground. Adam then rush to Noda's aid, only to see that she is alright. Soon several Dropships lands on the platform and troops come out and arrest the Sith. He wakes up and looks to Adam, "this isn't over" before he is taken onto the ship and fly off.

A week after the compound was raided, The Rebels began surrendering across the planet. Clone Troopers gather all the rebels and imprison them across the galaxy, each ship left the same each day. On the 7th day, Adam and Noda looked at each other, with sadness. "Will you come back to me and our child?" She asked, Adam then looks down "I don't know, as a General of the New Republic Forces, I can't promise somethings for you" He claims. As they prepare to say their ask goodbye, Limb comes to Adam "Sir, sorry to interrupt you, but the transports are ready to leave now" He says. Adam turns to his love and gives her one last kiss "It's time". Soon entering the ship and left orbit.


	7. Chapter 7: Two Years Later

**Chapter 7: 2 Years Later**

Two years after the Rebellion of Naboo was suppressed, the galaxy was somewhat at peace. Anytime a fight for anything that can damage the New Republic. Luke, Han, and many other Generals of the New Republic Military was deployed along with their Clone Legions or NR Marine Forces. The Clone Army raised from 4,000,000 to a total of 5,000,000 along with 13,000,000 New Republic soldiers. Marshall General Adam continues his career as a elite commander of the now infamous 501st Clone Legion, going in first into battle. The Marshall General was even in command of 20 ships that has been used for Invasions to Orbital engagements over planets. One of the famous battles fought was during the Kuat Crisis in when several ships meant for the New Republic was used by the renegade terrorist of Kuat, Adam's Fleet was able to take out the ships using the Ion Cannons that weaken or disable the ships.

Back on Naboo, a woman and her 2 year old daughter and son lived in a small house. The woman, Noda looks up into the air wondering what the man she mated with was, while her children Kai and Kia, played with their toys inside the house. Noda continues to look into the sky before coming in and began watching the HoloNews. "Another victory for the New Republic as they fought a Tatooine Crime Lord in Mos Eislney, the attack was led by 501st Clone Marshall General Adams as he was able to siege the city until the Crime lord and his goon army surrendered" the Reporter says. "Adam and his fights, I wonder when he'll retire from service" She asks herself before getting up and putting her children to sleep.

In the New Republic Capital of Coruscant, Adam and Limb walk through the nightly city mainly without their suits on. Limb was looking into the monitor "This is impressive, with all these victories, the New Republic will be getting supplies very quickly" Adam turns to him "Well, as you can see, we've been only fighting well-organized terrorist, rebels and crime lords for the past two years after the Naboo Rebellion. So nothing is really is going on" Adam claims. Limbs stops and looks to Adam "That reminds me, have you visited the girl that had your children?", Adam looks to Limb "Since the conflicts are over, I guess I should see her again" Limb nods to his superior. As they continue walking, their comlinks beeped "Marshall General Adam, reporting" Luke appears, the man has age a bit after the Battle for Naboo, but his skills continue to improve. "Adam, I need you and Limb report to the Senate's War Room, we have a issue." says Luke, "Got it, will be there in a few minutes" says Adam. Limb looks up "I guess visitations will have to wait" Adam agrees to him and they both head to the Senate building.

As they arrive, they are greeted by several other Generals and commanders. Luke looks up from the Holomap of the Galaxy "Great, everyone is here, let's begin". As they look through the map seeing some parts of the map in yellow blobs, Adam spoke up "So what is this, more terrorist or Rebels?", General Han answers "No, this is an Empire. Not the usual Imperials we faced five years ago, but something more unusual" Adam then replies "Like what, because if this is an empire, then we have a rival to deal with" Han then slams his hand on the table "This is the Mandalorian Empire, the most dangerous force in the Galaxy. This empire has been attacking our supply routes and conquering other planets, making them neither a puppet state or annexing them" Luke comes in "We need Senates approval for a Declaration of War on the Mandalorian Military, if we attack, we'll lose our support and soon lose our ability to defend ourselves" Everyone nods in agreement.

Soon the Senate was form for a meeting on the response to the Mandalorian assaults, "We should have the right to defend ourselves and our supporters if needed" One Senator shouts. "But an retaliation is dangerous, even to an Empire full of well trained warriors". The arguement between the two Senators began to grow dramatically to have every senator in the room to argue, Leia tries everything in her power to stop the mess, but no hope. Soon Adam stepped in, "People, people. Please relax, I know how you guys feel and I'm afraid also, but that don't mean turn on each other." What Adam said cause the Senate to quiet down, soon Adam and the General's balcony rise to the middle of the room. "We know that the Empire has many supporters and supply bases, but we, the New Republic Forces, will make them rethink their choice of Protectors, We will make this Empire fall, We will defeat this!" Adam's last statement, caused everyone to cheer, thus Declaring War on the Mandalorian Empire.


	8. Chapter 8: Preparation for War

**Chapter 8: Preparation to War**

After Declaring War, Adam and his commanders goes to the balcony overwatching the Clones marching into their ships along with many other equipment in the Coruscant Docking Facility. All 20 of Adam's Destroyer Fleets are docked, gathering as many troops as it can. In another Docking facility 200 miles away, Luke and his Generals watch their armies enter the landing ships. "Seems that Adam has done it again, Why did you have a Clone Marshall General talk for all of our military?" Han asked. Luke looks to Han, "He was the most famous out of our command, his experience in politics and combat has prove useful for our cause" Luke answers. "But you get he pushed us into war with the Empire" Han proclaims. Luke can sense his morale was very low for what happened, "I understand, but please, make it easier for us to win, relax, okay?" Luke asked. Han nods.

Adam and his command tries to think of an idea to combat the Empire, "So we can separate into two fleets of ten, allow us to cover more space". Sector looks up, "But we are dealing with and Empire that can have more ships" Limb steps in with his monitor "Not exactly, the Mandalorian Fleet is only the size of about 200 ships, the Empire had over 25,000 Destroyers when the Rebel Alliance defeated them" Adam looks back to Sector "See, and we are capable to fighting at an advantage, the Ion Cannons." Sector looks to Adam, "But we are not going to fight terrorist or rebels, we are fighting a real army". Adam gets toward him, "Look, I promise those Senators that we will win this, because people can't feel like they are doomed, got it?" Adams team nods in agreement of him.

In Naboo, Adam's speech was heard over the HoloNews. When Noda watched it, she knew that he can't get back now. "Great, so I guess it's time to find the man" She says. She then grab some money from work, packed, and called for a babysitter before heading to the Naboo transport station located in the capital of Theed. As she approach the the clerk he gave her a suspicious look "Can I help you?" He asked. Noda gave him the money for the tickets and he looks back at her "Where do you want to go?". She answered, "Coruscant" He points to a transport that will take people to the New Republic capital. She nods and gets into the transport before it takes off.

Its night time in Coruscant and Adam decides to sleep in his personal quarters given to Clone Marshalls a month after the Naboo Rebellion was over. As he slept he heard a knock, "If it's another reporter, I will not be very happy" He moans. The knock continues and gets louder, so Adam got up and opened. It was his lost love, Noda, He looked past her to see if she was followed "Come on in" She comes in with Adam following her. He motion her to sit while he gets a chair for himself. After a moment of silence, she spoke up "Adam, I know this is a bad time for me to see you" Adam looks to her "No, it's fine, just call me when you're here, by the way, how did you find me?". Noda giggled a bit, "Well, a Clone guard allow me in after I told him who I was." Adam laughs, "Look, I can get a ship out to get the child and the rest of your belongings out of Naboo, Coruscant will be safe for a while." Noda, rubbed the back of her neck, "Well, it's not one, but two kids" Adam's eye widen "Two?" She nods. Adam then gets up "Well, this is a real family, what's their names?" He asked. She answers "Kai and Kia" He nods in understandment, he soon took out a comlink. "I need transport shuttle to head to Naboo, need to get something from there." The Pilot nods, and then said "I'll have a woman in here to help locate and gather something for you". HE then turns to her, get some sleep, because tomorrow, I have to go.


	9. Chapter 9: First Battle of Tatooine

**Chapter 9: Fir** **st Battle of Tatooine**

With the New Republic Army set for war, Adam's Star Destroyer head out of Coruscant to a desert planet to see a small fleet of Mandalorian battleships in Tatooine's atmosphere. Adam and his team head to the hangers and board the E-Wing Starfighters. After flying out the hanger, Adam calls for his team "Blue 1 standing by". Another Pilot calls out "Blue Two standing by" and follows. Jack's K-wing Squadron called to Adam's group as did Sector's X-wing squadron. Limb was chosen to command the ships against the Battleships.

Soon two fleets engaged into battle. "Alright guys, give those K-wings some cover, we need to take out the command ship"Adam commands. Soon they was engaged by Mandalorian Fighters in which Adam turn his fight to be behind one of the crafts. As he got closer, he fired red bolts into the enemy's engine, causing it to explode. Adam then avoided a few yellow bolts coming at him from behind, he soon sees five Mandalorian fighters on his back. He dodge and flew through destroyed ships to lose them, but no luck. "Crap, I guess Han was right about them being experienced" says Adam. Then a rain of red plasma hit the five starfighters causing them to explode. Adam looks up to see Sector's X-wing fly to him. "Don't play with your food next time, sir" says Sector. Adam laughs "Thank you for the support, greatly appreciate it" he says. Sector's fighter soon fly back into battle.

Adam's fighter soon met back to Jack's K-Wing Squadron as they prepared a bombing run on the command battleship. "Alright Jack, are you ready?" Adam asked. "Ready, just give me some cover from the AAs" Jack says. Adam and his squadrom flew in and launched their torpedoes at the Battleship's guns, destroying them, then turn towards the hangers and launch more into the bays causing massive damages on the ships. Soon K-Wings flew in and blew through the ship toward the Bridge of the ship, destroying it. Adam's Star Destroyer (controlled by Limb) began to fire at the other four battleships, shooting it's Ion Cannon at one of them. The firepower of the Destroyer cause the remaining 2 corvettes to retreat. After they retreated, Adam and his team landed back into the hangers, along with Sector's and Jack's squadron. "Sir, enemy fleet retreated, we can begin our landing" Limb advised.

As the Destroyer gets into the atmosphere, Adam and his forces board the gunships and deployed to the city of Mos Eisley. As they got closer, they was under fire of Anti-Air. The sky was soon fill black clouds and smoke, the blast from the shells exploding caused the Dropship to shake badly. Adam press the comlink in his helmet "Jack, I need your K-Wings to take out those guns, we can't land if they are firing at us" he ordered. "Don't worry, I'm almost there" Jack says. Soon several K-Wings flew in and bombed the guns so the air is more cleared "Alright Adam, your group is cleared to land" He says.

When the Dropships landed, the clone army is greeted by several yellow bolts. Some even killed Clones before they can get out the ship. Adam created a Force barrier around him and a squad he is with, as they push, the gun fire increased. Soon Adam and his team was able to push to the wall and take it over, allowing even TX-130T Sabers to come in. The Clone army fought block by block against the Mandalorians. Soon pushing them out. "Okay, Limb, get the Destroyer into position, we have transports leaving the area." Adam ordered. "Got it, coming into view". Soon a gray-dagger shaped Destroyer came into view and fired heavy cannons at the retreating ships, destroying them. All the clone cheered for their first victory against the Mandalorians.


	10. Chapter 10: Leaves, and a New Threat

**Chapter 10: Leaves, and a New Threat**

After the Battle in Tatooine, Adam's forces return to Coruscant for a temporary leave. Adam plans to take this once a year time to see his family that he just found out. Limb soon caught up with him "Hey Adam, are you going to the bar with the pals, like the other clones?" Adam turns to Limb, "Sorry, a special girls is back home.". Limb gave him a confused look, but then nods, understanding it was someone from years ago. Adam soon got into the speeder and heads to the market. As he arrived he gathered some food and heads to the line "Hello, I'm here to service you" the Droid says. Adam gave him the stuff and pay for it and went home.

When he enter his apartment, Noda was sitting down which their children played. She soon looks up "Adam?", and smiled as she walked to him and they both kissed. She place her hand on his cheek "I'm glad you made it back home". She then walk to the kids and motion him to come. "Kai, and Kia, this is your father, a commander of the New Republic Army". The kids awed at their father, "What's better is that we will be he, you will let us stay with you, right?". Adam smiles, "Yes, I do want you to stay, nothing is wrong with that, now who wants to have fun?" he asked. "Me" said both children. Noda just laughs has her children can now bond with their father.

In Mandalore's atmosphere, lies five space stations guarded by the best fleet Mandalore shipyards can make. Inside one of the stations is Darth Rancor. After breaking out of New Republic's Prison, he went to Mandalore and help the Death Watch jammed the communication to the New Republic, take the capital, and kill off the leader of the planet. He was soon crowded Emperor of Mandalore and ever since he produce the hundreds of ships and boosted the economy for a war with the New Republic. But ever since the war started, he already faced a lost to the enemy forces in Tatooine. "Who led the attack, because we was so close to have those crime lords join us" He yells. "Clone Marshall General CT-490201 Adam" His Advisor says, The sith look to him "Adam, never heard that name since Naboo, is he that Clone trooper I fought?" The Advisor nods. He then hits his chair, "He was the one for my imprisonment, and he still commands his army to victory". The Sith then laughs, "Perfect, that means that my own Star Destroyer can be tested, bring out the Chancellor Destroyer!" Soon a Massive Dagger shaped Venator-Class flew into orbit, next to the Sith's main space station.

When his love promise to watch the kids, Adam flew his speeder to the Senate. Soon as he landed in the Senate hanger, he was greeted by Limb and Luke. They soon walked to the Senate War Room, and was greeted by other commanders. Adam turns to them "So, what's up?". General Talon looked to Adam "Well we have a new issue, the Mandalorians built a new warship, the class is named Chancellor- Class Destroyer". Adam look to the General "So the Mandalorians was able to make Star Destroyers?", Limb looked to Adam "What so bad about building a Star Destroyer, I mean the First Order and the Imperial Remnant has many Destoryers mostly 250 of them". Adam looked to Limb, knowing what he meant "Well, A Star Destroyer means that they have the weapon that can destroy continents. So this means the Mandalorians can be a superpower and mass produce these ships", Limb the responds "Does this mean our leave is cut short?". Adam nods then turn to Luke "I'll have my commanders and troops get ready to move out if you want". Luke nods, "I want your fleet out to Yavin, because that is where they are at". Adam agrees to his orders and leaves back home.

When Adam returns home, he rushes to his personal Armory and gather his equipment and put on his armor. Soon Noda comes into the room. "Adam what are you doing?" She asked. He turns to her, "My leave was cut short, the Mandalorians has built Star Destroyers and has deployed them to Yavin. So now I must go deal with them." She stops him, "You are not going anywhere, the kids just met you and this is how you repay them, by leaving?!" She yells. Adam shush her, "One, the children are sleep. Two, the Mandalorians will destroy the New Republic if we don't end this." She wants to continue arguing, but she decide not too "I hope you understand that what you did was a mistake" She says. Adam just stayed silent and left the apartment. She soon sees a speeder fly off to the docking facilities, knowing that he will be a way longer than before.


	11. Chapter 11: Battle of Yavin

**Chapter 11: Battle of Yavin**

 **Before we get into the story, no this won't be anything "off", this only shows the brotherly love between Clones, on and off the battlefield**

With the redeployment of the 501st, Adam's Star Destroyer Fleet was sent to Yavin to counter a possible Mandalorian Star Destroyer Fleet. In his quarters, Adam is cleaning his blaster rifle waiting to be deployed for combat. Limb soon comes in, "Sir, is something wrong?". Adam looks up, "Yeah, somewhat." He responds, Limb knew something is up "It's that girl you're dating, am I correct?" Adam only nods. Limb soon sat "I see", Adam then gets up "She's mad at me for leaving her and the family behind. But I couldn't stay, my duty is to the New Republic and we are at war with the Mandalorian Empire". Limb looks to his commander, "I get that, but you do have a new mission, and it is to protect the family you made". So alarm sounded "Alert, Alert, all Pilots get to your Fighter!". Limb looks to Adam, "Looks like we are needed, ready to fly sir?" Adam nods

Adam and his squadron was soon deployed on escort duty to help Jack and his group attack the Star Destroyer. "Okay, give me the class of the ship, we need to know it's weak spot" Adam demands. Sector's fighter flew close to Adam's, "It a Chancellor-Class Heavy Star Destroyer, we spot is the bridge and hangers when it opens". Adam nods and swing his fighter into combat positions, "Get ready boys, it's going to get dirty" Adam orders. Soon a swarm of Mandalorian fighters charged at Adam's fighter group. Adam returned fire shooting down a few fighters, then launched a few missiles on some other fighters, turning them into flaming fire balls. Adam soon sees Sector engaging some of the fighter, so he flies near a Destroyer and launch a barrage of missiles into it's hanger, destroying fighters and heavily damaged the ship.

Jack sees the attack and open the link to Limb, "Limb, what destroyed that ship?". Limb was in the bridge with a confused look, "Wait, that wasn't your squadron?". Jack answers "No, we got to disable a ship to study". Limb then notice how Adam's squadron return from the fight without Adam, Limb then sat down. "He's going insane" Limb mumbles. Soon the remaining ships retreated from Yavin. Limb soon came to his squadron, "Where's Adam". Soon Adam's fighter came in, "Sir, we need those ships to research!". Adam turns to Limb, "But I need this war to-". A faint roar can be heard. "What was that?" Adam asked. Soon a crewmen called Limb "Sir, those freaks have a Carrier". Adam looks to his commanders and teams, "Phase two boys, Carrier is nearby"

Soon Adam, Jack and Sector's squadrons flew towards the enemy carrier. Limb soon went into a comlink "Guys, the Carrier's class is Galactic-Class. It was meant to be a battle cruiser in the Old Republic, but since the political change, the blueprints was sent away to any planet with shipbuilding capabilities". Adam looks to the monitor, "Seems the Mandalorians has that capabilities to build any type of Capital ships". Sector flew to Adam, "I think this time we take it out" Adam nods to Sector's statement. Soon Adam, Sector , and NR fighters engaged several Mandalorian starfighters, Adam contacts Jack "Jack, you are clear to attack that carrier, take out any spot that can end this battle." Jack nods and had his squadron to fly towards the carrier, his squadron soon launched torpedoes and bombs at the hangers, destroying the fighters and bombers in the hanger. Adam's squadron soon torpedoed the bridge of the ship, ending it's usage. Soon the Victory-1 class Destroyer fired upon the damaged ship, taking it out the ship.

After the battle, Adam and his commanders was able to get on board to see many Mandalorians surrendering to Clone forces. Once the fleet return to Coruscant, Luke and his Generals had ship analyst study the Chancellor Destroyer. "So this is the ship, impressive" Luke says, Adam comes into the bridge, "Not exactly, a ship can take out a small supply fleet or a city if it had a chance". Luke turns to him, "That is why this ship must be produce for the New Republic, Analyst, have your pilots get this ship to the Kuat System, it can be useful." The analyst nods and calls his pilots.


	12. Chapter 12: Duel in Rhen Var Tomb

**Chapter 12: Duel in Rhen Var Tombs**

In his command Liberator-class Star Destroyer, Adam was working on new strategies against the Mandalorians, but he started thinking on what his lover said to him. He knows she was right, but he has to fight for the New Republic to keep her safe. But then Limb comes into his quarters, "Commander, what seems to be the issue" Adam asked. Limb gave him a recorder, "We found this in the ship that was requested to be given to you" Limb said. Adam plays the recording, "Hello, Adam, this is Darth Rancor, I see why you wondering why I called you. Let's say I know the way to end the war. By killing me. You see, I commanded the Mandalorians because they allow me to have my own Empire. So all I want is for you to come to the Temples of Rhen Var, alone. If you fail to meet my demands then the consequences will be harsh for you and... well your lover" The recording ends. Adam sat there looking at the dead monitor wondering his next plan. "Limb, contact Skywalker, I'm heading out" He commands, then Limb stops him, "What about the girl and her children" Limb asked. Adam looked to him, "Have a platoon get her onto this ship, Darth Rancor can't risk an attack for one girl without alerting the entire New Republic Navy". Adam soon left the quarters and enter the hanger. "Sector, get those shields down, I need to head off" He ordered, Sector nods and weaken the shields to allow the fighters to leave. Adam soon enter his PCS (personal combat shuttle) and flew out, entering Hyperspace for Rhen Var.

After a 3 hour Journey, Adam feels he is ready for anything coming at him after practicing. He soon sees Rancor's ship fly by into the planet's surface, so he follows with him. As the ships lands, Rancor waited at the door of the Temple. "Adam, seems like you took the challenge to face your destiny" The sith walks into the Temple with Adam following. "Well can't miss the big fun against a rival or someone that wants to endanger my love" Adam says. The Sith laughs, "Seems like you love her more than I thought" He soon stops, " but it's the one thing that I don't want you to have!" Rancor soon summon his new red saber and swing it towards Adam, but he blocks it with his blue bladed saber. "Hmm, seems your reflexes has increased over the past couple of years" He soon push his saber towards Adam. "Well I had some training while you was a way, maybe you should try it!" Adam soon push the saber off of himself and did a lower hand swing towards the Sith's legs, but Rancor block his attack and pushed him again. Adam was able to stay standing, but soon charged at the Sith. Swing his saber to his head but was blocked again, then the Sith summoned another saber and tried to go for Adam's head. Adam was able to block the attack and knock the saber from the Sith's left hand and pushed him to make room. Adam soon pulls a blaster and blue bolts fired at the Sith. But he was able to block all of them and knock Adam deeper into the Temple.

As Adam falls, he sees Rancor diving towards him. So Adam summon his saber again and get into a upright stance, the Sith use the force and throws a rock at Adam. The Rock missed Adam slightly and hit the ground, Adam was able to land softly and goes into a fighting stance. The Sith lands summoning his two blades and goes into a fighting stance also. Then Rancor charged at Adam at full force and swings both his blades at Adam, but he blocks it and force push him back. The Sith used his sabers to soften the affect and swings his blades again. But Adam unexpectedly dodge the strike and cut the Sith's upper shoulder, Rancor turn with anger in his eyes. "I know I screwed up my chance of winning now" Adam mutters, and went into a defensive stance. The Sith used full power, striking Adam's saber each time before breaking his saber and lifting him with the force. "Our battle ends now" the Sith yells. But his anger clouded him to the point he didn't feel Adam's pistol on his chest, then he fires. The Sith dropped him and fell into the darkness. "Yes it has, my friend" Adam says while panting.

Adam walks outside the temple and sees his Star Destroyer in the sky, soon five transports landed in front of him. Then Limb, Sector, and Jack comes out with there Clone Armies. Adam limp into the dropship and sat in a crate. Limb comes to him "Is it over?" he asked. Adam sat back "No, he'll return, I know it" He says. Soon the Dropships doors close and they flew back to the ship, once they landed the crew put Adam in the Medical Room. "How long will I be here?" Adam asked, "Not long, but thank you for decreasing the Mandalorian's morale, the war can be a bit less difficult." Luke comes out to him and sat next to him. "I know about the girl and the children, and after what you did, you will can stay with them until your Legion needs you, until the New Republic needs you". Adam looks to Luke, "I'll return to them when the war is over, when the threat against my family is gone" He says. Luke chuckle, "Well, if that is what you want, here she is". Noda soon comes into the room, "So you won't come back until you complete your mission or die?" she asked. Adam looks over to her and nods. "I understand then, but please, survive for me". Adam smiles, "I will" he says.


	13. Chapter 13: Next Year

**Chapter 13: Next year**

It's been a year since the duel between Darth Rancor and Clone Marshall General Adam. Knowing that his enemy had not only survive the gunshot, but survive the fall somehow, he becomes more distracted on the safety on his family. The fear had him train to his limit, even surpassing it. Other times, he receives nightmaresThe war with the Mandalorians began to die down as they believe Adam has killed their Emperor, leaving many afraid of fighting Adam's Forces or surrendering on the spot. As the year goes on, he was able to marry his lover Noda on Naboo with his commanders and close Generals. A few weeks later, his children's birthday came. As time goes on, he wife was pregnant with his third child. Soon he was called to war again, saying goodbye to his wife and kids once again and soon boarded the new Destroyer class as it was deployed back into the war.

Knowing that the Empire is almost defeated, Adam and his commanders launch an invasion on a important planet. Tatooine. It was known that after the battle, the Mandalorians sneak forces back to the planet and made it a new shipyard and military planet. Soon a Fleet of Adam's new Chancellor class Destroyers jumped out of hyperspace into Tatooines orbit, ready to fight the enemy fleet. Soon Adam, Sector, and Jack squadrons left the capital ship and fly in to attack the enemy carrier. Adam soon activate his comlink to see if his pilots are ready for combat. "This is Blue Blazer Leader, all pilots report in" Adam orders, soon his comlinks was filled with pilots reporting in. Then Adam turn his link to his commanders, "This is Blue Bomb squadron, and we are reporting in" Jack says. "Blue Viper squadron reporting in" says Sector. Limb soon logged on "Blue Capital Reporting in". "Okay guys, get ready, our target is that enemy carrier. Once it's out, Limb, I need you to fire at the remaining ships like usual" Adam commands. "Got it" Everyone responded. Soon the New Republic Fighters engaged Mandalorian Forces, fighting past them continuing escorting the bomber squadron. "Sector, engage those fighters before they get behind us". Sector complies then him and his squadrons fly off and intercepted the Mandalorians. "Adam, I'm ready to go in, need those hangers and turrets taken out". Adam nods and flew his squadron into position and launched torpedoes at the hanger, destroying all the reserve fighters. Then they fired blaster bolts into several turrets. Then Jack's squadron flew in and bombed the ships.

With the Carrier destroyed, Adam's Destroyers move in and fired on the Enemy ships. Soon Adam and his team lands in the hangers, "Limb, do a planetary scan, make sure they didn't invade the planet". While scanning, Adam went into his quarters. He press a button on his comlink and his wife appeared, "Hello Adam, I'm glad to hear from you again" She says. "Yeah, me too." He responded. "When can you return home, we miss you." She then rubbed her stomach "I miss you" she says. "IF Tatoonie don't have any troops in them, then we can return to Coruscant" He claims. She nods "How are you feeling?" she asked. "Fine why?" he answers, "Well, ever since that duel, you have not been yourself, like many times, you couldn't sleep without having to train and you did once damage your speeder" she says. Adam then remembered when he punched his speeder when it malfunction, and punching it didn't help it. "Well, I was annoyed, that's all." his comlink blinked "Look I have to go" he says. "Okay, see you soon, my love" She comes off, "See you soon" Adam say. He then pressed the button for another call "Anything new?" he asked, "Nope, we been scanning and their was no sign of life, like they been wiped out. When our forces landed, they saw many people was killed by a lightsaber. " Limb says. "So I guess Rancor is alive, but has a new army besides the Mandalorians" Adam leans back as he says it. "Seems like it, we'll have to reported it to General Skywalker, he'll think of something" Limb says. "Yeah, I guess" Adam sighs. Soon a alert system came up, "This is the New Republic command, Coruscant is under attack, I repeat, we are under attack". Adam turns to Limb, "get this ship back to Coruscant NOW!" he demanded. Limb salutes Adam, "Got it sir, I need this ship to return home, fast" He commanded to the bridge. Soon Adam's command Destroyer became the first to hyperspace back.


	14. Chapter 14: Battle of Coruscant

**Chapter 14: Battle of Coruscant**

While Adam's fleet was at Tatooine, Luke and his forces patrolled the Coruscant space. In the bridge of the Exector-class Super Dreadnought, Luke commands all military operations in New Republic space. "Anything new?" He asked, His admiral turn to him "Nope, same situation, seems like..." He stops as he look into the map. "Sir, enemy ships slipping in, I repeat, we have enemy forces jumping in!" He yells. Luke looks to the view window and see several Mandalorian Cruisers and a Battleship jumping into Coruscant orbit. Soon several dropships deployed out of the Capital ship and into the surface while the remaining fleet opened fire on the Defense Forces, destroying five Destroyers and damaging a few more. "Get this ship ready for combat, Lieutenant contact any New Republic ship in range and have then return to Coruscant immediately" Luke commanded. Soon the message was sent out to all New Republic ships near the Coruscant, now they Defense forces have to wait.

In the Mandalorian Battleship, Darth Rancor ordered the wife of Adam to be captured and taken back to him. "Sir, a message has been sent by the Super Destroyer" says the Deck Officer, "Then we must hurry, if Adam comes, he'll do anything to get his wife back. We must get him to our advantage" The Sith orders. The Officer nod to his statement and contacted the commandos. "Do you have the girl yet?" He asked. The commando responded "No, in fact, this woman was guarded by NR Senate Forces". "Get them to kill anyone in their way, and get the girl alive" The Rancor ordered, the commando bows and cuts the link. "I sense his ship is not far, we will be too late if we stay any longer" The Sith muttered.

On the ground, Mandalorian infantry attacked the New Republic regulars and Clone Forces to distract them from their objective. Han leads the ground army towards the enemy tanks. "Take out those tanks, we can't let them get to the Senate building" He commands, his rocket troopers launchs rockets at the tanks, disabling them. He soon sees Mara Jade leading the clone army of the 108th Legion away from the Temple where many Jedi's are fighting at. Han soon open a link "Mara, get your forces back to the Temple, I got this" He ordered, "Got it, just call me when you have a issue". At Adam's resident, Noda hid in the bedroom with her children. Soon commandos burst through and search the room, "Look for her and take the girl" The leader order. She tries to stay quiet, but then a commando flipped her bed and grabbed her. When the Children tries to stop them, they was shot by the other Commandos and was left for dead as Noda screams for her children. When the dropship arrive to pick them up, she was forced into the ship and tied. "We got her, Mission Accomplish, sir" The leader says, "Good, it will be nice to see the person that allow Adam the victory three years ago" Rancor says as he looks torwards the girl "Welcome back, Lovely" He says, which she soon show fear.

As the battle continues, Adam's Destroyers slipped into orbit and flew in. "What is the situation" Adam asked as he marched to the Holo-Table. Limb turns to him "Five Destroyers destroyed, and three are damaged, and several are still fighting. On the surface, 200 are dead, but the Mandalorians are retreating." He claims. Adam soon knew why and panics, then ran to the hanger and board his E-Wing and flew out. As he enter the atmosphere, he sees several buildings damaged and several bodies, mostly Mandalorians. As he flies, soon sees his home in flames, when he landed he search from his wfe and children. But when he enter his bedroom, he sees both his children, dead. Adam took off his helmet and kneel next to their bodies, he picks up his daughter and then his son to see that they suffered a slow death. All he can do was cry as he was too late to save them, when his commanders and Luke come in. They see him with both his kids in his arms, the clones took off their helmets in respect and Luke bows his head in sadness.

After the battle, Luke and his commanders formed a funeral for Adam's children. Giving Adam the torch, he burns his children's bodies and stands there as his kids decay in the flames. With Sadness in his face, he left the funeral and went back to his damaged home. He sat on what used to be his couch and look through his pictures of them and recordings. "They was so young and that freak had them killed, I was too late to save them" He soon got up and punched a wall in anger. But then he soon notice that his wife is missing, after looking through the cameras, he sees her kidnapped by Mandalorian Commandos. He soon took is comlink and contacted Limb, "Get the Destroyer ready, we are going to end this war once and for all" He commands. Limb looked to him "As you wish, sir"


	15. Chapter 15: The Final Fight

**Chapter 15: The Final Fight**

After the battle of Coruscant, Darth Rancor knew the New Republic will try to finish him off in Mandalore. So he became the onlly ship to fly to Naboo with his new trophy, "I'm going to have some fun with you when that child is born" He claims. He continues "With Adam in distress, he can't save you", she turn to him, "He will come, I know it" She says. The Sith drew her closer, "Watch that tougue, or you won't have one" He commands. "Sir, there is a New Republic ship coming here, Chancellor class Destroyer" says the Admiral. "Seems I was wrong about flying here, what group is it from" Rancor asked. "Battle Group two, 501st unit" the Admiral responded. "Let's have him join us in the first place we all met" The Sith says. Soon him and his commandos took Noda to the old Rebel base that was sieged years ago.

As Adam's Destroyer jumped into Naboo's orbit, it flew towards the planet until they see Rancor ship. His commanders stands around the tactical Holo-table, "What is the plan for today?" Sector asked. Limb turn to him "The plan was to locate this Sith and kill him and make sure he's dead". "What about Adam?" Jack asked, "Adam will be the one killing him" Limb explains. Sector and Jack look to him "Are you sure he is capable, even in his state?" Jack asked, "We have no other choice, we can't wait until he is better, he even ordered this ship and this ship alone to come after Rancor. So he seems more than ready". Adam soon walks in with his armor upgraded "Anything?" He asked. "Not that I can find, seems he is staying low to prevent anymore ships to come" Limb says. Soon the Comlink blinked, all four didn't know what to do, but Adam soon picked up "This is General Marshall Adam, what's going on" he asked. "Ah, Adam, so nice for you to come. Well seems you're here for your wife, I told you that you should have killed me" The Sith laughs, Adam tighten his fist, "Oh I will make sure that you're in the grave in pieces. Where are you" He asked. Rancor acted as if he's thinking "Well, remember that hanger we fought in a few years ago, that is where I'm at. Ready to end this rivalry?" He asked. "You know I am" Adam says. As the link ends, Adam turn to his crew "Let's end this war, once and for all".

Soon three dropships flew torwards the base, even though it was in the deep jungle, Adam can see part of it destroyed by the firefight. "Pilot, land us there" Adam orders, as the pilot was commanded, the dropships landed in the facility. He then turn to his troopers, "I need you to eliminate any Mandalorians in the area, while I deal with Rancor" The troopers nodded and fan out across the base. Adam then got on his knees and meditated, waiting for the Sith to come out. Luckily it wasn't long, "Adam, I see you are here" Rancor says, Adam soon see his wife wrapped in chains. "Let her go and surrender, we don't have to kill each other" Adam says, Rancor looks to Adam and laughs. "You are weaker than I expected" the Sith says, "No, just want this war to end without having a last stand" Adam says. Rancor soon threw Noda away and turn to Adam, summoning his lightsabers. "Then I'll enjoy killing you" Rancor says as he swings his blades towards Adam, only for it to be stopped by Adam's blue bladed lightsabers. "So be it" Adam says.

Soon the two combatants began fighting each other. Adam tries to stab the sith, only for it to be block and dodging another blade coming at him. Rancor soon swing his blades scissor style only for Adam to jump back. When he tries to charge Adam, Adam pulls out his blaster and fire rapidly at the Sith, forcing him to slow down and blocking most of the bolts before one hits his leg. Then Sith groans in pain then turns to Adam, "You'll regret that" He says. Adam stood in a defensive stance and block every attack made by Rancor. As they fight, Adam's mind is trying to stay in control. Adam knows if he lose his mind, he will kill anyone he is around. But as he fought the Sith, Adam pushed him back away from him and used the force to hold him. "Rancor, just surrender, you can live your life and redeem yourself" Adam says. But soon the Sith got out of his control and sense Adam's anger growing. "Seems you are still angry for what I did to your children, I plan to capture them, but they would be a hand full and make it difficult to train your newborn, plus make your wife a nice treat for me. He laughs, "Maybe next time, stay with your family rather than run off into a war" Rancor says.

As the Sith said all the things that Adam don't want to hear, his mind soon snapped. Adam is no longer himself, but a weapon that will get his revenge. "You bastard!" he yells, Adam soon charges and swings his lightsaber like a wild animal. This cause the Sith to stubble back "I guess I underestimated you, Adam, I shouldn't have done that" he says before charging him. Adam continue to do gabs at the Sith, stabbing him once in the abdomen. The Sith knew he lost, but he might as well show that he won't back down. So he continues to swing his blades at Adam. But each time he does, Adam quickly blocks it. It soon got worst when the Sith tries to stab him and Adam caught his hand cutting it off. Adam then summons it and continuously strike the Sith, it became too difficult to keep up, but it soon ended when he lost his other hand and forced to his knees. "It's over, and now you must die" Adam says before cutting his head off. When the other Mandalorians sees their Emperor not coming back, they retreated. Adam looks up to see his Destroyer had taken out Rancor's ship. Then turns to Noda, he walks to her and kneels next to her. He then picked her up bridal style and carry her out the base. She soon awaken to Adam holding her as he walked "Adam?" she says, he looks to her and behind his helmet, he was glad she was alive. She then took off his helmet to see his face, he receive a bloody nose, bleeding lip and a bruise to his jaw. She then kissed him, "Is it over" She asked as they broke apart. "It's over, we can start over with our life" Adam says smiling. Soon a dropship landed with Limb and his troopers onboard, "Sir we have some good news, the Mandalorians has surrendered, the war is over" Adam nods and walk onto the ship with his wife and took off.


	16. Epilogue: Peace at Last

**Epilogue: Peace At Last**

With the war over, the New Republic began collecting all the Mandalorians in several parts of the galaxy. Reports even came in with the Invasion on Mandalore being successful and occupation forces can go in and secure the planet. Adam and Noda continue to stay in Coruscant due to his work of being an officer of the New Republic Clone Army, but due to his successes before and during the war, Adam was given a few more leaves. This allows him to spend time with his wife and new son. Adam continue to serve the military with deployments to several planets against Terrorists and Rebels that gain power during the war. The 501st continue to surpass many armies in the New Republic, enforcing Democracy across the galaxy.

In the Jedi temple, Luke, Mara, and many other Jedi generals are in a meeting wondering how to handle Adam if he every turn aggressive again. After the report on how Rancor was defeated, Luke became concern with his General's actions on the battlefield. This made Luke watch him closely, even visit at times when he is with his wife. Soon the Senate allowed a secret meeting on forming a contingency plan on how to handle Adam and his 501st if they ever changed against the New Republic. Even though many of Adam's supporters disagree with the plan, they feel it was necessary.

Adam and his commanders continue to make plans on if the Jedi becomes rouge, mostly by how Limb figure out the plan to eliminate the 501st. Plan's include assaulting the Temple, capture any runaways, and create marshall law across the galaxy. Soon several other Marshall Generals and their armies agree to this plan, making tensions between the Jedi and the clones. Adam's wife was soon impregnated with twins a few months after the meetings, forcing Adam to go off his duty to care for his family in hopes to find a better future for them.

 **Well, that is the last chapter of Adventures of Adam. Thank you for the people that stick around, any reviews on the story (as long as they are appropriate) are accepted. Once 200 views has been reached for this Story, I'll begin a Star Wars and Halo crossover. Sam and the Evolutionary War.**


End file.
